bowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyrywek dla ułomnych którzy nie potrafią znaleść tego na czym skończyli wcześniej
Następnego dnia Rozalia obudziła się , zobaczyła Rose leżącą na ziemi i obudziła ją . - Co się stało Rozalio ? - zapytała zaspana Rose - - Przepraszam , ale poczułam się trochę lepiej , i chciała bym spytać się czy nie znasz myszy zwanej Braun ? - Nie - pokiwała głową Rose - przykro mi , nie znam . Pośpij jeszcze trochę , jest wcześnie - Proszę , muszę się z nim spotkać - nalegała Rozalia - - Zapytamy o niego w klasztorze , dobrze ? Teraz proszę , połóż się i śpij Rose dalej próbowała zasnąć , Rozalia leżała niespokojna bojąc się przyszłości . Hernryk w raz ze swoimi podkomędnymi , opuszcza umocnienia , arriergarda dobiegła końca , chłopi zostali pokonani . Ciała Chłopów zostały spalone . Badrank składał gratulację dowudcą w obozie . - Dobrze , spisaliście się , chłopi zostali zniszczeni , wioska została zrównana z ziemią . - Badrank zwraca się bezbośrednio do Templehofa - Jak po wczorajesz nocy ? - Dobrze - odpowiedział stanowczo nie ukazując żadnych emocji Templehof - - Nie żyją , wszyscy ? - dopytał Badrank , chcąc zrozumieć skale rzeźi - - Wszyscy - Dobrze - pochwalił cicho Templehofa Badrank - Tak kończą heretycy którzy podnoszą miecz przeciwko własnym panom Piotr nie mógł w to uwierzyć . Pełen rozgoryczenia pytał Wartburga : - Jak to ? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć , on kazał zabić ich wszystkich Warburg spojrzał w ziemie , westchnął i odpowiedział : - Problem Kwestii Chłopskiej musiał został rozwiązany Piotr był wstrząśnięty , dręczyło go sumuenie w wyraźny sposób . - Ciesz się że nie przyłożyłeś ręki do tej rzeźi , nie na ciebie spadnie za nią odpowiedzialność - pocieszył Piotra Wartburg - Henryk również nie był zadowolony , początkowo chciał rozwiązać problem chłopski i spacyfikować lokalne powstanie ale nie w taki sposób . Widząc zasmuconych dowudców , Badrank zwrócił się do ogułu : - O co chodzi , czemu macie takie miny ? Nikt początkowo nie odpowiadał , w końcu odezwał się Piotr . - Kobiety i dzieci , powinny zostać oszędzone... - A więc to cię tak martwi , oficerze ? Rozumiem że jesteś jeszcze młody , musisz nauczyć się że wojna nie jest tylko pojęciem - odpowiedział Badrank - Piotr zamilkł , był zszokowany . Badrank rozejrzał się po reszcie dowudców . - Czy ktoś jeszcze ma zbyt łaskawę serce dla heretyków ? Ksiądz Wilgiliusz również był załamany tym co miało miejsce . Wtrącił się . - Panie , jeżeli można , trzeba uznać za wielką stratę śmierć tak wielu poddanych Cesarza Wilgiliusz wiedział że Badrank nie jest niemcem i że nie podziela tego zdania , chciał sprowokować Badranka do nieokazania szacunku Cesarzowi i sprzeciwu niemców przeciwko jego dowodzeniu . Badrank rozejrzał się ponownie po dowudcach i powiedział ostrożnie : - Tak... wracać do namiotów Wszyscy rozeszli się i powrócili do swych namiotów . Rose wyszła obudzona z sypialni , zastała w pokoju śpiącego Martina na kanapie . Podeszła do niego i obudziła go nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co działo się w środku nocy . - Martin , wstawaj , nadszedł czas - szturchała lekko Martinem Rose - Zaspany Martin obudził się i ledwo usiadł na kanapie . Rose uśmiechnięta , zapytała Martina , czemu jest tak zaspany . Uśmiech zszedł Rose z twarzy i zastąpił go szok gdy usłyszała odpowiedź od trzęsącego się i spoconego Martina . - W środku nocy , Sherman obudził mnie , była bitwa niedaleko pod miastem między chłopami a katolikami . Wziąłem swój miecz , wszyscy żołnierze zeszli pod bramę razem ze mną . Mieliśmy zaatakować katolicki obóz . W ostatniej chwili zrezygnowano z ataku , wróciliśmy do miasta , poszedłem wtedy spać . - mówił z drżeniem w głosie Martin - Rose rozwrła usta z szoku , mogła tej nocy stracić Martina na zawsze . Wieści o bitwie pod miastem ją zaskoczyły . Po chiwli wpatrywania się w Martina , Rose zapytała : - Kto wygrał ? - Nie wiem - pokiwał głową Martin - Rose widząc strach Martina w jego oczach , chciała go pocieszyć , ale sama wpadła w przerażenie , zamilkła starając się go nie okazywać . Do pokoju weszła Rozalia , która widząc w twarzy Rose przerażenie , zmartwiła się i pomyślała że to z jej powodu . Rose wzieła oddech , zebrała myśli i wzieła się w garść . - Przepraszam - powiedziała Rozalia - - Nie ma za co przepraszać , nic nie zrobiłaś - powiedziała Rose - Martin odwrócił się i wlepił wzrok w Rozalie , na chwilę zapominając o wydarzeniach które miały miejsce w nocy . - Witaj - powiedział wstydliwie do Rozali Martin - - Dzień Dobry - bardzo cicho pod nosem powiedziała Rozalia - - Chodź Rozalio , wyjdziemy do klasztoru i zapytamy o osobę której szukasz - zaproponowała Rose - Rose delikatnie chwyciła Rozalie za ramie i wyprowadziła ją za drzwi . - Poczekaj tutaj na mnie , za chwileczkę do ciebie przyjdę i pójdziemy razem , dobrze ? Rozalia pokiwała głową , Rose zamknęła drzwi , nie chcąc robić scen przy Rozalii . Podeszła do siedzącego na kanapie Martina który patrzył się w podłogę , złapała za jego trzęsące się ręce i czule powiedziała mu : - Nie bój się , już po wszystkim Martin chciał sprawić wrażenie przed Rose że się nie boi . - Nie troszcz się o mnie Rose , nie boje się Rose krzywo spojrzała na Martina z politowaniem , dając mu do zrozumienia żeby nie kłamał . Martin zawstydził się i patrzył dalej podłogę odwracając wzrok od Rose . - Co się ze mną stanie gdy umrę ? - zapytał Martin - - Będziesz w niebie - odpowiedziała Rose - - Będę... z tobą ? - Będziesz ze mną i z Chrystusem - czule powiedziała Rose - - A co z moim ojcem ? Co z moją mamą ? Rose chciała zmienić temat . - Już rozmawialiśmy o tym - jąkąła się Rose - Martin spojrzał na Rose , w jego oczach był widoczny żal i gniew na słowa Rose . Rose usiadła na kanapie obok Martina . - Jak umarła twoja matka ? - Po porodzie , zabiłem ją , gdybym się nie urodził , żyła by . Mogła by się dziś nawrócić . - mówił z żalem i gniewem Martin - Rose przejeła się tym . - Nie mów tak , to nie twoja wina . Gdyby twoja matka wiedziała że umrze tego dnia , chciała by żebyś żył i poświeciła by dla ciebie swoje życie . Tak samo twój ojciec , kochał cię , umarł za ciebie . Chrystus także umarł za ciebie , teraz masz żywot wieczny . Nie smuć się , jestem z tobą i nigdy cię nie opuszcze . Martin złapał odruchowo Rose za ręce . - Rose , to ja nigdy cię nie opuszcze . Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim . Jeżeli umrę , spotkamy się w niebie . - Nie umrzesz - przekonywała Martina Rose - będziesz żył , ze mną , wyjdę za ciebie za mąż , weźmiemy ślub , będziemy mieli dzieci Martin uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy usłyszał o dzieciach . - Chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci ? - zarumienił się Martin - Rose zrobiła się czerwona . - Tak - uśmiechneła się Rose - - Będę żył , dla ciebie - powiedział entuzjastycznie Martin - Rose pocałowała Martina , wstała i obweiściła mu że idzie z Rozalią do klasztoru . Martin powiedział jej by wracała szybko . Rose wyszła do Rozali czekającej za drzwami , przepraszając ją za to że musiała na nią czekać i razem udały się do klasztoru . Po wyjściu z domu , w drodze do klasztoru Rose zaczepiła Rozalie chcąc poznać w końcu jej imię . - Nie pytałam cię o twoje imie - uśmiechneła się do Rozali Rose , bez odwzajemnienia - - Rozalia - powiedziała ledwie słyszalnie pod nosem Rozalia - Rose starała się za wszelką cene sprawić by Rozalia się uśmiechneła , lecz bezskutecznie . - Piękne imie , podoba mi się - chwaliła Rozalie Rose - Rozalia nie była zainteresowana zawieraniem nowej znajomości , była raczej poddana strachowi o swoje życie . Dziewczyny weszły do klasztoru i spotkały tam Diakona Ludwika i Matthiasa . - Proszę , kogo my tu mamy ? - powitał dziewczęta Ludwik - - Czy znalazłeś już miejsce dla tej dziewczyny ? - zapytała Ludwika Rose - Matthias spojrzał na Rozalie . - Dzień Dobry - sztywno powiedział Matthias do Rozali - Rozalia się nie odezwała , Matthias się zawstydził i zdziwł . - Wyrzuciliśmy pare osób , nie stawiali zbyt wielkiego oporu , raczej nie wrócą odebrać jej miejsca - żarotwał Ludwik - - Widzę że jesteś żartownisiem - podśmiechneła się Rose do Ludwika - - Po prostu lubie okazywać Entuzjazm godnym tego osobą - bajerował Ludwik - Rose zachichotała serdecznie i powiedziała Rozali że tu z pewnością będzie miała dobre towarzystwo . Rozalia spojrzała na Rose nieco gniewną i niezadowoloną miną i przypomniała jej cicho o tym że szuka Brauna . - Och , tak - spoważniała Rose - Rozalia szuka myszy imieniem Braun , to pilne , wiesz może gdzie jest ? Matthias natychmiast przypomniał sobie to że był ostatnio świadkiem dziwnej rozmowy w której wspomiano o Braunie , zrobił się podejrzliwy i nieufny wobec Rozali . Rozalia poznała to po minie Matthiasa i rzuciła na niego złowrogie spojrzenie , obaj gniewnie patrzyli się sobie w oczy bez słowa . Ludwik przypominał sobie że jest pewien Braun w mieście , problem było to że pochodził z katolickiej dzielnicy . - Czemu poszukujesz Brauna Rozalio ? - zapytał Ludwik przerywając wymiane spojrzeń między Rozalią a Matthiasem - Rozalia niepewnie i przestraszona zaczeła wymyślać odpowiedź którą miała zamiar udzielić , nie mogąc jednak tego zrobić zaczeła wyraźnie bełkotać w stresie , gdyż plątał się jej język . Ludwik i Rose był zdziwiony tym co widział , w końcu Rozalia zdenerowała się i oświadczyła , że jest to jej sprawa osobista . - Dobrze - wruszył ramionami Ludwik - więc , powinnaś go spotkać w karczmie w katolickiej dzielnicy , do tego czasu jednak , witaj w klasztorze , zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju . Rozalia spojrzała na Rose i spojrzała jej w oczy , Rose zaóważyła w nich strach . - Dziękuje ci za pomoc - powiedziała Rozalia - - Nie ma za co , ty też byś mi pomogła , prawda ? - Tak - powiedziała z przygnębieniem Rozalia , wiedząc że Badrank wysłał ją celem zaszkodzenia miastu - Rozalia poszła za Ludwikiem do pokoju , oglądając się na Rose i Matthiasa . Gdy odeszli , Matthias zwrócił się do Rose : - Czy jesteś Zwinglistką ? - Nie , cóż to takiego ? - odpowiedziała miło z uśmiechem Rose jak to wypada odpowiadać dziecku - - Ja nim jestem , teraz wielu w tym klasztorze uciekinierów z szwajcarii jest tu Zwinglistami - To jakaś wiara , prawda ? - Tak , skoro nie znasz Zwinglistów tak jak ja i Konstance , to znaczy że jesteś Luteranką , prawda ? - Tak , jestem Luteranką . Nie słyszałam nigdy wcześniej o Zwingliźmie , czym różni się to do Luteranizmu ? - Nie wiem , po prostu nie spożywam w kościele komuni . Czy to źle według ciebie ? Rozmowe przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Konstance która usłyszała że Matthias rozmawia na temat doktryn z jakąś luteranką . - Witaj , jesteś Rose , czy tak ? - zapytała Konstance - - Tak , przyszłam tutaj bo pewna dziewczyna... Rose nie dokończyła zdania , Konstance się wtrąciła . - Twój nażeczony jest katolikiem , tak ? - Nie , już nim nie jest , jest teraz jednym z nas - powiedziała z satysfakcją Rose - - Z nas ? Raczej z was - powiedziała gniewnie pod nosem szyderczo Konstance - Rose się zdziwiła taką odpowiedzią . Matthias widząc że Konstance się wtrąca upomniał ją . - Konstance... - powiedział niezadowolony Matthias - - Ja... już pójdę - Krzywo uśmiechneła się Rose - Rose odwróciła się i pośpiesznie udała w stronę drzwi . - Czekaj ! - powiedziała Konstance - Rose odwróciła się do niej . - Nie uciekaj dziewczyno , mam pytanie - powiedziała Konstance - - Słucham - powiedziała Rose - - Gdzie jest twoja chusta , dziewczyno ? Nie powinnaś jej nosić na głowię ? - Ależ noszę , zawsze gdy się modle i przychodzę do... - Klasztoru ? Jakoś nie widzę byś teraz będąc tu przyszła z nią - docinała Rose Konstance - - Nie przyszłam tu się modlić , po prostu przyprowadziłam pewną dziewczynę - powiedziała grzecznie rozgniewana Rose - - Nie przyszłaś się modlić ? - Konstance się szyderczo podśmiechiwała - prawdziwa chrześcijaka zawsze znajduje czas dla Boga . - Ja... - Rose zaniemówiła i zezłościła się - - Dewotka , jak każda luteranka - obrażała Rose Konstance - Rose gniewnie patrzyła na Konstance , milcząc i słuchając jak Konstance się z niej śmieje . - Widzisz Matthiasie ? Takie są owoce luteranizmu , przykro mi z powodu twojego nażeczonego , może lepiej było już pozostać mu katolikiem - bezczelnie drwiła z Rose Konstace - Rose zacisneła zęby i pięść ze zdenerowania , obrażona przełkneła ślinę lecz nie wybuchała gniewem , patrzyła się jedynie w oczy Konstance na tyle , że Konstance zaczeła czuć się przytłoczona jej spojrzeniem . - Na co się tak patrzysz ? - zapytała Konstance - - Na bigotke - odpowiedziała odważnie rozdrażniona Rose - - Jak śmiesz ? - warkneła Konstance - Bezczelna młoda dziewczyna , tak szanuje starszych ? Mogła bym być twoją matką - Wybacz - powiedziała z zdenerwowaniem nieszczerze Rose - Rose odwróciła się plecami do Konstance i udała się ponownie w stronę drzwi klasztoru . - Głupie dziewcze - wzruszyła ramionami Konstance i odeszła - Rose nie zwracając uwagi na to , wyszła z klasztoru . Na chwilę staneła przed nim , zamkneła oczy , westchneła i wróciła do domu . Matthiasowi było bardzo głupio że tak się stało . Nieco później , tego samego dnia , w głównej gospodzie w Norymberdze zebrała się przyjazna Shermanowi grupa radykalnych protestantów luterańskich . Rozmawali o Martinie , nie podobało im się to że Rose której Sherman jest wujem , wyznaje katolicką wiarę , widzieli w nim zdrajce . - Taka młoda o piękna dziewczyna , tak mocno się zapędziła , zamiast wziąść sobie luteranina za męża wzieła sobie katolika . Jestem pewien że to sprawdzi ją na złą drogę , to hańba dla Shermana aby w jego rodzinie działy się takie rzeczy , jest radykalnym przywódcą protestanckim w tym mieście . - bił pięscią w stół jeden z protestantów przy stole - - Lecz co możemy uczynić ? - zapytał inny protestant - Wtedy przemówił Fryderyk , najbardziej szanowany zaraz po Shermanie członek radykalnego stronnictwa protestanckiego w mieście . - Panowie , nie bójcie się , jesteście zbyt przewrażliwieni , po prostu nie udzielimy błogosławieństwa ich małżeństwu i nie udzielimy im ślubu . - powiedział pewny siebie Fryderyk - - Czyżby ? - powiedział Sherman , który nagle pojawił się w Gospodzie - Wszystkie oczy skierowane zostały na Shermana , radykałowie i Fryderyk przestraszyli się . - Ja , udzielę im błogłosławieństwa i udziele z wielki zaszczytem im ślubu , jako ksiądz . Czekłem na to całe życie . - powiedział Sherman - Nikt nie śmiał kwestionować tej mowy , dlatego każdy zwrócił swój wzrok na Fryderyka , by ten sprzeciwił się za nich . Fryderyk odpowiedział ; - Shermanie , bracie , czy nie kochasz tego biednego dziecka , skoro pozwalasz jej w młodzieńczej głupocie na zawarcie ślubu z katolikiem ? - Nie wasza to rzecz , a rzecz Boga , on zatroszył się o to małżeńśtwo i okazał na nim wielką moc Bożą - odpowiedział Sherman - - Shermanie... - Fryderyk chciał się wtrącić , ale Sherman mówił dalej - - Duch święty przez Rose doprowadził Martina do Chrystusa , jest teraz jednym z nas . Ufam mu , obyście i wy mu zaufali Sherman wyszedł zostawiając protestantów z tą wiadomością , nastąpiło wśród radykałów nagłe polepszenie zdania o Martinie . Rose wróciła do domu . Weszła po schodach na górę i udała się do Martina . Była wstrząśnięta i dręczyło ją sumienie za to że zdenerwowała się na Konstance . - Rose , gdzie jest Rozalia ? - zapytał Martin - - Została w klasztorze , tam będzie jej miejsce Martin zaóważył że Rose jest smutna . - Coś się stało w klasztorze ? Jesteś smutna - Po prostu pokłociłam się z pewną starszą osobą , obrażała mnie a ja... uniosłam się trochę na nią . Żałuję - Rose schyliła głowę w dół - - Rose ! Nie pozwole cię skrzywdzić nikomu . - uniusł się w poczuciu obowiązku do obrony Rose Martin - - Wybaczyłam jej... to już przeszłość . Tak bardzo się starałam , by nie wpaść z nikim konfikt . To moja wina , nie powinnam jej odpowiadać Rose było ciężko na sercu , pokornie próbowała zapomnieć o całym zdarzeniu i nie szukać w sercu urazy dla Konstance za to jak ją potraktowała . Taka postawa była nieznana Martinowi i go zdziwiła . Katolicy wciąż ostrzeliwywali miasto , słychać było huki . - Słyszysz to Ros ? - zapytał Martin - - Co takiego ? - Katolicy ostrzeliwują miasto - odpowiedział Martin - Rose i Martin podeszli do okna i spojrzeli na Mury . - Czy mury się zawalą ? - zapytała Rose - - Nie prędko , strzelają już od pewnego czasu ale nic się nie dzieje , wydaje mi się że mają tylko jedną armate - Nie znam się na prowadzeniu wojny , żołnierzu Martin uśmiechnął się , Rose serdecznie uśmiechneła się do Martina i zaprosiła go do stołu na dalszą naukę niemieckiego . Gdy Martin to usłyszał , uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy i zastapił go grymas . - Dobrze ci idzie nauka Martin , niedługo będziesz mówił tak dobrze w tym języku jak ja - Nie wierzę w to - Przyjmij to poprzez wiarę - zachichotała Rose - - Widzę że już masz lepszy humor Martin zasiadł z Rose do dalszej nauki , gawędząc z nią przy okazji o różnych sprawach i ciesząc się jej obecnością z wzajemnością . Katolicy ostrzeliwujący miasto , przyglądali się Norymberdze . Badrank i Wartburg stali na wzniesieniu za Aramtą . - Pomyśl tylko o łupach , majątku heretyków który wpadnie w nasze ręce - Nasze ? To miasto Cesarstwa . Myślisz że majątek trafi w burdne łapy francuskiego psa ? Badrank aż zawrzał z gniewu , wyjąl miecz z pochwy , obrócił się i skierowął go natychmiast w strone Wartburga dysząc ze wściekłości . - Francuski Psie ? - obrzył się Badrank - - Wybacz , jestem niemcem , gdy widzę że Francuz chce kłaść swoje brudne łapy na własności Cesarza , nazywam rzeczy po imieniu , to typowa niemiecka terminologia wojskowa . - tłumaczył Wartburg - schowaj tą swoją wykałaczkę zanim kogoś nią pokujesz . Badrank schował miecz . - Może chcesz uslyszeć co sądzę o was , niemcach ? - Jesteś gościem na Cesarskiej ziemi , Francuzie , nie wypada obrażać domowników Cesarza , gdy ci łaskawie podają ci dłoń do współpracy we wspólnym celu - mówił Wartburg - - Daruj sobie te gatki , i skup się na zadaniu Do Badranka i Warburga podbiegli żołnierze . - Panie... Żołnierz zawachał się , nie wiedział na którego z przywudców ma patrzeć gdy nazywał go Panem . Rozwarł usta z stresu i zaczął się pocić rozglądając się na Badranka i Wartburga . Nie chciał urazić nikogo z nich . - Mów ! Nie mam całego dnia - powiedział Badrank - - Najemnicy przybyli do obozu , panie... - powiedział żołnierz - - Nareszcie - powiedział Badrank - Wszyscy dowudcy poinforowani o przybyciu najemników , przybyli ich powitać w centrum obozu . Przybyło około 360 niemieckich najmeników , na których czele stał rudy lis Szaweł z Heilbronn . Badrank spojrzał na najemników . - Dobrze , widzę że najemnicy przybyli , kto jest waszym przywódcą ? - zapytał Badrank - Z tłumu najemników wyszedł Szaweł z Heilbronn . - Ja nim jestem - powiedział Szaweł - - Imię ? - zapytał Badrank - - Szaweł , jeśli ma to dla ciebie jakie kol wiek znaczenie - Więc , Szawle... jesteś gotów przysłóżyć się sprawie katolcikiej ku chwale Boga i jego kościoła ? - Jedynie interesują mnie pieniądzę które nam wypłacisz , nie interesują mnie religjne brednie , mogły by dla mnie nie istnieć - Typowa Mentalność najemnika - powiedział szyderczo Badrank - Szaweł ukłonił się i podśmiechnął się . - Czego innego się spodziewasz po najemniku ? - powiedział Szaweł - - Jak chcesz więc przysłóżyć się mojej... naszej sprawie , najemniku ? - Plan jest prosty , udam się do miasta w raz z moimi najemnikami , tam zaoferujemy obrońcą nasze wsparcie w walce przeciwko ich najedźcą , gdy nas przyjmą , w swojej... pochopności , otworzymy wam bramę , wtedy zginą - Jaką mamy pewność że nie przejdziecie na ich stronę ? - zapytał Templehof - - Pieniądzę mają większe znaczenie niż życie , czyż tak nie jest ? - Szaweł dalej się podśmiechiwał - - Dobrze , zgadzam się , reszte pieniędzy otrzymacie po wykonaniu zadania , czas Protestanckiej herezji w tym parszywym mieście dobiega końca - powiedział Badrank - Następnego dnia , poranek . Rozalia wstała z łóżka w klasztorze w swoim pokoju , pośpiesznie go opuściła , i rozglądając się na wszystkie strony wpadła przypadkiem na zwingliste Leonarda . - Gdzie tak się śpieszysz niewiasto ? - zapytał Rozalie Leonard - - Ja... chciałam tylko się przewietrzyć - Droga wolna - odpowiedział Lenard i odsunął się jej z drogi - Matthias widząc Rozalie wychodzącą z klasztoru , udał się za nią . Śledził Rozalie która szukała Gospody w Katolickiej Dzielnicy w celu spotkania się z Braunem . Pytając się o drogę przechodniów , w końcu trafiła do gospody . Za nią wszedł powoli i niezaóważenie Matthias . W kącie Gospody siedział Braun w raz z Tadeuszem , spierali się o moment otwarcia bramy . Matthias usiadł niedaleko nich , nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi z racji tego że był dzieckiem , Rozalia go nie zaóważyła . Podeszła do paru osób i zapytała , gdzie jest Braun którego szukała , ci wskazali jej stół przy którym siedział . Rozalia dosiadła się do Tomasza i Brauna . Braun i Tadeusz się zdziwli . - Szukasz kogoś dziewczyno ? - zapytał podejrzliwie nieufny Tadeusz - Matthias przysłuchiwał się rozmowie . Rozalia gniewnie spojrzała na Tadeusza i zdenerwowana i obrażona powiedziała : - Czy to ty jesteś Braun ? - Ja nim jestem - powiedział Braun siedzący obok Tadeusza - Rozalia zwróciła się do Brauna : - Badrank , przywódca sił oblegających przysłał mnie i kazał się z tobą spotkać , chce bym przekazała mu informacje od ciebie które masz dla niego . Tadeusz spojrzał na Brauna i zapytał go : - Więc kiedy chcesz otworzyć brame ? Braun zastanowił się , spojrzał na zdenerwowaną Rozalie której trzęsły się wyraźnie ręce ze strachu , i powiedział jej co ma przekazać Badrankowi . - Jutro , wieczorem , gdy się ściemni , brama zostanie otwarta , powiedz o tym Badrankowi . Zapamiętasz ? - Tak - powiedziała z niechęcią Rozalia - Rozalia wstała , Braun życzył jej powodzenia , ta rzuciła na niego gniewne spojrzenie i obruciła się . Dostrzegła Matthiasa , rozwarła usta z przerażenia i zrobiła się blada . Matthias natychmiast rzucił się w stronę drzwi i wybiegł z gospody . Rozalia dostała zawrotów głowy i zrobiło jej się słabo . Poczuła dreszcze . Wyszła z Gospody bojąc się że Matthias ją wyda i powoli zaczeła iść do bramy miasta , ledwie nie upadając na ziemie po drodze . Matthias zalarmował w klasztorze Gerwazego o tym co usłyszał . Gerwazy nie uwierzył młodemu chłopcu , uznał to za młodzieńczą fantazje . Zawiedziony wizytą u Gerwazego Matthias , był przekonany że musi znaleść kogoś kto mu uwierzy aby zapobiec katastrofie . Pobiegł on jak najszybciej do domu Shermana który zawsze traktował go poważnie , by donieść mu o spisku . Matthias zapukał do domu Shermana , ten mu otworzył . - Kogo moje oczy widzą , witaj chłopcze - powiedział Sherman - - Proszę Pana , musi mnie pan wysłuchać - mówił przestraszony Matthias - - O co chodzi chłopcze ? Mów , śmiało Matthias na chwilę się zawachał ale ostatecznie zaczął mówić . - Badrank , przywódca sił obelgających , wysłal tutaj dziewczynę która ma przekazać dla niego informacje od katolików Sherman się zdziwił i przyklęknął do Matthiasa . - Jakich katolików - zapytał Sherman - - Jeden z nich nazywa się Braun Sherman wstał i zaprosił prędko Matthiasa do Środka . Matthias posłusznie wszedł , Sherman zatrzasnął za nim drzwi . - Skąd o tym wiesz ? - zapytał Sherman - - Śledziłem Rozalie , podszedłem za nią do Gospody , podsłuchałem co do niej mówili Sherman zaniepokoił się ale zachował zimną krew . - Powiedz mi , co takiego Braun kazał przekazać tej dziewczynie Badrankowi ? - Jutro , wieczorem , brama miasta zostanie otwarta - Mówiłeś o tym już komuś ? - Gerwazemu , ale mnie nie posłuchał , mysli że zmyślam , ale ja naprawdę mowię prawde Sherman położył ręke na ramieniu Matthiasa . - Wierzę ci Matthias się ucieszył że Sherman nie pogardził jego świadectwem o spisku . - Kto ma otworzyć bramę ? - zapytał Sherman - - Nie wiem - odpowiedział zakłopotany Matthias - Sherman udał się po schodach z Matthiasem na górę , do mieszkania Rose i Martina , zapukał , otworzyła mu Rose . - Musimy pilnie porozmawiać Sherman wszedł do mieszaknia i opowiedział Martinowi i Rose w raz z Matthiasem o tym co może się stać jutrzeszego dnia i o zaangażowaniu Rozalii w spisek . Martin chciał natychmiast działać . - Co możemy zrobić ? - zapytał Martin - - Nie wiemy kto będzie próbował otworzyć bramę , przyczaimy się wieczorem w jej okolicach i osobiście się przekonamy kto będzie próbował to zrobić . - Jestem z tobą , przypilnuje bramy - powiedział Martin - Rose była zawiedziona . - Nie mogę uwierzyć że Rozalia uczestniczy w tym wszystkim , karmiłam ją , dałam jej schronienie... - mówiła z żalem Rose - - Gdzie Rozalia jest teraz ? - zapytał Martin - - Powinna być w klasztorze - powiedziała Rose - - Nie ma na co czekać , idziemy - powiedział Sherman - - A co z Braunem ? - zapytał Martin - - Nim zajmiemy się później , nie powinien nam uciec - odpowiedział Sherman - Martin i Sherman wyruszyli do klasztoru zatrzymać Rozalie , lecz ta opuściła już miasto i udała się od strony lasu do katolickiego obozu . Gdy Martin i Sherman nie znaleźli Rozali w klasztorze , zrozumieli że opuściła już miasto . Katoliccy żołnierze spostrzegli nadchodzącą Rozalie i podeszli do niej i zabrali ją do namiotu Badranka . Tam stenała przed nim i Filipem . - Więc , widzę że wypełniłaś posłusznie moje polecenie i wróciłaś . Dobrze . Jakie masz dla mnie wieści , dziewczyno ? - zapytał Badrank - Rozalia z bólem spojrzała na Badranka i powiedziała mu to co usłyszała od Brauna . - Jutro , wieczorem , gdy się ściemni , brama zostanie otwarta Filip uśmiechął się , Badranka przepłnił entuzjazm . - Nie będę nawet potrzebował pomocy najemników by wejść do miasta , protestanci pożałują że odmowili mi kapitulacji . Będą gorzko biadać gdy śmierć zajrzy im w oczy . Rozalia patrzyła się zdenerowana na Badranka . - Co do ciebie , heretyczko , zobaczymy jak długo przeżyjesz na samej wodzie - Badrank podmiechał się - - Proszę , jestem słaba , umrę... - cicho mówiła Rozalia - - Wy protestanci , nie potraficie doceniać litości , gdybym był niemiłosierny , wody też bym ci nie dawał - szydził z Rozalii Badrank - - Zrobiłam to co kazałeś - lamentowała Rozalia - - Może skoro byłaś na tyle mądra by nie kwestionować naszych poleceń , przed swoją śmiercią wrócisz na łono kościoła katolickiego Filip kiwnął głową do Badranka na znak by ten wyprowadził Rozalie . Badrank wezwał żołnierzy i nakazał wyprowadzić Rozalie do jej namiotu dla jeńców . Żołnierze wtargali Rozalie do namiotu dla jeńców , ta położyła się w kącie i zaczeła jedynie cicho szlochać . Rose która została w domu , pod nieobecność Shermana i Martina , przyklękła na podłodzę i zaczeła modlić się o Rozalie . - Panie , proszę , przebacz jej , bo nie wie co czyni - prosiła Boga Rose - Martin , Sherman oraz Matthias przybyli do koszar , by pilnie rozmawiać z Schilendorfem . Opowiedzieli mu o spisku mającym na celu otwarcie bramy . - Jeżeli to co mówicie to prawda , będziemy musieli być ostrożni , nie wiemy kto i kiedy dokładnie otworzy bramę , musze podwoić straże - mówił Schilendorf - - To nie wystarczy , sami strażnicy mogą być zaangażowani w ten spisek - powiedział Sherman - - Więc co mam zrobić ? - zapytał Schilendorf - - Zachowajmy spokój , będziemy obserwować . Następnego dnia , gdy powoli zapadał zmrok , katolicy powoli na rozkaz Badranka zaczeli przysówać się w kierunku bramy . Widząc że się ściemnia , Sherman wyszedł z domu by obserwować bramę . Widząc że Sherman obserwuje brame , Kamil będący na murach w raz z innymi katolikami zaangażowanymi w spisek , obserwowali go , czekając aż odejdzie . Po chwili obserwacji Sherman wrócił do domu . Kamil nie zdawał sobie sprawy że w pod murami czekają protestanccy żołnierze , gotowi wkroczyć w każdym momencie na mury . Przy bramie ukrył się również Martin . Gdy jeden z Protestantów na murach zaóważył że katolicy podbliżają się pod brame , chciał powiadomić o tym reszte strażników , wówczas został pchnięty ostrzem przez jednego z katolików . Kamil zakrzyknął : - Teraz ! Katolicy na murach rzucili się na Protestantów i związali ich walką . Jeden z katolików natychmiast rzucił się do bramy aby ją otworzyć . Gdy otwarł wrota , katolicy pod murami rzucili się w szarży do wejścia . Protestanci ukrywający się pod murami natychmiast rzucili się na przeciwko wbiegającym przez brame katoliką . Ukrywający się w bramie Martin , zaszedł katolika który otworzył bramę od tyłu i uderzył rękojeścią w głowę powalając go na ziemie , następnie zamknął brame . Katolicy byli zaskoczeni , ci którzy weszli do miasta zostali uwięzieni . Protestancy strzelcy i kusznicy weszli na mury i zaczeli strzelać do katolików , ci rzucli się do ucieczki . Kamil był zszokowany , zszedł z murow , wyjął swój miecz i próbował uciec , ale został otoczony pod bramą w raz z innymi katolikami którzy weszli do środka . Widząc że Kamil zszedł , Martin również zszedł z murów . Słysząc to zamieszanie cywile w zbiegli się z całego miasta pod bramę . - Poddajcie się - powiedział do odciętych katolików Schilendorf - Katolicy zaczeli rzucać na ziemie swoją broń , bojąc się o swoje życie . Kamil widząc to wpadł w gniew , wyjął swój miecz , ścisnoł go mocno w dłoniach i skierował przeciwko Protestantom . - No dalej ! Zabijcie mnie ! Stawajcie do walki , tchórze ! - prowokował Protestantów Kamil - Z tłumu Protestantów wyszedł Martin . I podszedł w stronę Kamila . - Gotowy na śmierć za swoją fałszywą wiarę ? - zapytał Martina Kamil - Martin przemilczał to pytanie . Do tłumu prędko przybiegła Rose , próbując przebić się przez tłum do Martina i powstrzymać go , lecz żołnierze jej nie przepuścili . - Martin ! - krzykneła z tłumu Rose - Kamil usłyszał krzyk Rose skierowany do Martina . - To twoja ukochana ? Tak ? - zapytał Martina Kamil - Martin wyjął swój miecz i skierował w stronę Kamila . - Nie martw się o nią , spotkacie się razem w piekle , gdzie będzie płonąć razem z tobą - powiedział Kamil - Martin patrzył jedynie gniwenie na Kamila , lecz zachował spokój , był skupiony . Powoli trzęsąc się zaczął podchodzić do Kamila . W końcu podszedł tak blisko że dotknął swoim ostrzem , końca ostrza Kamila . W tym momencie Kamil usiósł swoje ostrze by zabić Martina . Rose była przerażona . Martin sparował cios mieczem , po czym ze wściekłością , w gniewie uderzył rękojeścią miecza w twarz Kamila , wyprowadzając go z równowagi . Martin podłożył noge pod nogi Kamila , tak że ten się przewrócił . Martin przcisnął nogą leżącego Kamila do ziemi i przyłożył mu ostrze do gardła . Martin dyszał z gniewu chcąc zabić Kamila , Kamil był przerażony , bał się że Martin go zabije . Martin dysząc , spojrzał na Rose , ta pokiwała głową , na znak by Martin go nie zabijał . Po mimo gniewu Martin zjął noge z Kamila , ten natychmiast wstał i przerażony próbował uciekać , ale został pojmany przez Protestanckich żołnierzy . Rose podbiegła do Martina i rzuciła się mu na szyje , ten ją mocno uścikał . - Dobrze zrobiłeś Martin - mówiła ze łzami w oczach Rose - Wszyscy katolicy zostali pojmani , rozbrojeni i zamknięci w lochu . Gdy Badrank dowiedział się że atak się nie udał , był wściekły , wpadł w wielki gniew i wywrócił stół w swoim namiocie . Szaweł podeszł do Badranka i zapytał z szyderczym uśmiechem : - Widać , będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy , wierny synu matki kościoła ?